laffalympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Florida and China
Florida and China is the third episode of Laff-a-Lympics. Premise The contestants do swamp boat racing, water-skiing, and car racing in the Everglades, Florida; rickshaw racing, ping-pong playing, and gymnastics in Hong Kong, China. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Scooby Doobies: * Scooby-Dum * Babu * Teen Angels ** Taffy Dare ** Brenda Chance (no lines) ** Dee Dee Skyes (no lines) * Blue Falcon * Dynomutt * Tinker * Speed Buggy * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo * Hong Kong Phooey * Captain Caveman Yogi Yahooeys: * Grape Ape * Wally Gator * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Quick Draw McGraw * Huckleberry Hound (no lines) * Hokey Wolf (no lines) * Augie Doggie (no lines) * Doggie Daddy (no lines) * Dixie (no lines) * Pixie (no lines) * Mr. Jinks (no lines) * Super Snooper (no lines) * Blabber Mouse (no lines) * Yakky Doodle (no lines) Really Rottens: * Dread Baron * Mr. Creepley * Magic Rabbit * Mrs. Creepley * Dinky Dalton * Orful Octopus * Mumbly * Junior Creepley * Dirty Dalton * Daisy Mayhem * Great Fondoo * Sooey Pig (no lines) * Dastardly Dalton (no lines) Supporting characters: * Snagglepuss * Mildew Wolf Contests * Florida ** Swamp Boat Racing *** Rottens: Dread Baron and Mr. Creepley (1st) *** Yogis: Grape Ape (2nd) *** Scoobys: Scooby-Dum (3rd) ** Water Skiing *** Rottens: Mr. Creepley, Mrs. Creepley and Mumbly (tie) *** Scoobys: Babu and Taffy Dare (tie) *** Yogis: Huckleberry Hound and Wally Gator (tie) ** Car Racing *** Scoobys: Tinker and Speed Buggy (1st) *** Yogis: Hokey Wolf (2nd) *** Rottens: Daisy Mayhem and Sooey Pig (3rd) * China ** Rickshaw Racing *** Scoobys: Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo (1st) *** Yogis: Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear (2nd) *** Rottens: Dinky Dalton and Dirty Dalton (0, disquaillyficated, because Dinky end the race, but without Dirty) ** Ping-pong Playing *** Rottens: Orful Octopus (1st) *** Yogis (2nd) *** Scoobys: Blue Falcon (3rd) ** Gymnastics *** Scoobys: Dynomutt and Captain Caveman (1st) *** Yogis: Quick Draw McGraw and Grape Ape (2nd) *** Rottens: Daisy Mayhem and Great Fondoo (3rd) * Final score ** Scoobys: 115 (gold) ** Yogis: 110 (silver) ** Rottens: 0 (bronze) Locations * Florida ** Everglades * China ** The Great Wall of China ** Hong Kong Notes/trivia * This is the third consecutive episode not to feature Cindy Bear. * The Great Wall of China only appears in the two out of three descriptions of upcoming events in China, no actual competitions are held there. * Scooby-Dum hums the opening four notes of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony just like he did in his appearances in The Scooby-Doo Show, before and during the swamp buggy race. * A Scooby Snacks box appear. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Previews depict Scooby-Doo in the swamp buggy competition, but it is actually his cousin, Scooby-Dum, who participates, and Hong Kong Phooey is replaced by Blue Falcon. * Except for the award ceremony, Shaggy doesn't appear in group shots of the Scoobys (when he's not competing of course). Home media * Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics: Volume 1 DVD. Quotes }} Category:Episodes Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes